El sirenito
by Vampisandi
Summary: A Harry le acaece una maldición, culpa de su allanamiento a territorios prohibidos tres años atrás, Hermione se propone salvarlo pero Draco se adelanta y estropea todo. Drarry, dícese slash. One-shot ¿Humor?


Tuvieron un sirenito con la cara de elegido pero cola de pescado…

¿Qué? Si todos hacen veela!fics!¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer un sirenito!Harry? XD Lo sé… pero no puedo escribir nada serio de estos dos, el único fic serio es Almuerzos y me ha costado un ovario y la mitad del otro, en cambio se me ocurre cada tontería para hacer crack fics…Este es el regalo de Perla Negra, quien si no lo quiere por ser muy malo, no la culpo. Aquí está dividido en dos por el tamaño pero es un one-shot.

Advertenicas: Slash, lemon, ¿humor?, ahh sí, esta historia tiene muchas ideas basadas en historias medievales, en donde el autor spoilerea a cada rato y la narración es crack.

Agradecimientos a: darkwolfhp_5712 y a_lunatica quiénes vieron la historia nacer y que sin ellas no habría continuado, que además dieron ideas para el fic. Miles de gracias a las ideas aportadas por Loredi, Nande chan, Caribelleih y luna_oskura, desatoraron el fic ^^.

El sirenito

o de cómo se fundó la gran y noble casa Tritonín en Hogwarts.

Empezaremos relatando cómo el joven salvador se enteró de una terrible maldición que le acaecía y de la que se había dado cuenta hacía una semana.

McGonagall tenía esa cara, sí, esa cara de preocupación que no ponía muy seguido. Harry sabía que algo saldría mal, lo supo desde el domingo cuando se tomaba un baño y que la parte baja de su cuerpo se _transformó_.

– Verás Harry, Dumby, digo el profesor Dumbledore dejó una carta para ti –dijo ella seriamente.

Si tenía que ver con Dumbledore seguro algo saldría mal.

– ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿No debieron dármela cuando revisaron el testamento?

– El profesor dejó órdenes de dártela hasta hoy.

La bruja abrió un cofre pequeño que estaba en su escritorio que Harry había curioseado con la mirada cuando entró a la oficina. Sacó una carta sellada y se la entregó al moreno quien la tomó con inseguridad.

Rompió el sello y comenzó a leer…

– ¿QUÉ?

– Señor Potter… –comenzó McGonagall.

Harry tenía cara de estupefacción. Eso no podía ser posible, de ninguna manera, tenía que ser una broma.

– No es cierto –dijo con un hilo de voz.

– Escuche, lamentablemente las sirenas del lago encontraron como un insulto que usted entrara y…

– Pero… pero ¡Fue en el torneo! ¡Hace años! Además… NO FUI EL ÚNICO.

La profesora no parecía muy afectada.

– Lamentablemente el señor Diggory falleció, la señorita Delacour no llegó a encontrarse con las sirenas y el señor Krum se ve en la misma situación que usted.

– ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué nos hicieron entrar si sabían que algo como esto pasaría? –Harry prácticamente se arrancaba los cabellos al estilo Homero Simpson.

– Créame que para todos es desafortunado enterarnos de que esto pasaría.

– ¿Desafortunado? –Ahora echaba humo por la nariz, literalmente - ¡ESTO ES DESASTROSO!

– Aún no ha escuchado todos los detalles.

Harry empezó a reír histéricamente.

– ¿Hay más?

– La maldición dice que la primera persona que lo vea transformado deberá aceptarlo como consorte, se desposaran con amor y entonces la maldición se romperá, pero si la persona lo rechaza la transformación será permanente, nada de esto debe saberlo la otra persona.

Harry cayó de espaldas completamente inconsciente.

McGonagall suspiró, le daba la razón al chico, esto era desastroso. Le había faltado decirle una que otra cosilla pero pensaba que ya era suficiente para el pobre joven.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió en la oficina de la subdirectora quien no se convirtió en directora porque la escritora del canon no la quiere, pero no me extenderé en ese asunto que esta historia no es para relatar su caso.

Así que dejaremos a la dama y volveremos a centrarnos en Harry Potter, quien fue directo a contárselo a sus amigos.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, Hermione puso cara de mamá consternada, Harry se hundía en la miseria, bueno en realidad se hundía en el sofá pero ustedes entienden.

La sala común estaba desierta, era un sábado de febrero, el día era espléndido después del frío enero.

– No te preocupes Harry, lo resolveremos –dijo la castaña.

– Estoy seguro de que a Ginny no le importará –dijo Ron para darle ánimos.

Harry asintió.

– Pero… ¿por qué después de tres años?

Hermione repitió.

– Al cabo de tres años a partir de hoy, los humanos allanadores sufrirán las consecuencias, cada siete días, la mitad de su cuerpo abandonará su forma humana y adquirirá la de una forma acuática… -se calló unos momentos – ¿Pero por qué después de tres años?

– "Son inescrutables los designios de las Criaturas Mágicas", eso explicó McGonagall –dijo Harry con tono agrio.

– No te preocupes Harry… sólo son los domingos, si fueran sábados nos preocuparíamos porque son los días de partido…

– ¡Ron! –le regaño Hermione.

– Es cierto Herm ¿Qué haríamos sin quidditch? –dijo Harry, ella rodó los ojos.

– De todas formas, debes hablar con Ginny para que te vea transformado -dijo Hermione cambiando de tema.

Harry volvió a asentir, estaba seguro de que a la pelirroja no le importaría y las cosas se arreglarían. Oh, pobre Harry si supiera que eso no se cumplirá porque esto es drarry y no podemos permitir eso.

Por consejo de Hermione, Harry le escribió a Krum pues compartían la misma pena, la respuesta le llegó el martes a la hora de desayunar y decía así:

_Al menos a ti no te sale caparazón de tortuga._

Harry se quedó pensativo ante esto y se preguntó cómo podría solucionar las cosas, pero eso de pensar le daba bastante flojera, él era más acción, así que haría lo que siempre hacía… se lo dejaría a Hermione.

Ahora pasaremos a relatar el encuentro de nuestro protagonista con otro de nuestros protagonistas de esta historia.

Ginny le había preguntado varias veces si le ocurría algo, pero el moreno no podía decírselo, le daba vergüenza y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su novia.

Hermione se había enclaustrado en la biblioteca y había arrastrado a Ron con ella, todo en pos de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Harry sentía como que algo estaba raro ese año, a parte de su nueva adquisición: la cola de pescado; los primeros meses no había identificado muy bien que era, se sentía con demasiada energía y un poco frustrado. Luego vio a Malfoy caminando tan campante él, sin dirigirle ni una mirada y ¡paf! Harry se golpeó contra una pared, así siguieron los meses el moreno golpeándose contra lo primero que ponía en frente cuando veía a Malfoy y el rubio lo ignoraba. Ese era un comportamiento extraño por parte de los dos pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Su humilde servidora cree que el moreno convocó su propia _desgracia_ al pensar todo el tiempo en por qué Malfoy ya no peleaba con él.

El domingo siguiente, Harry estaba en el baño de prefectos, McGonagall había prohibido que todos fueran ese día so pena de ser expulsados si desobedecían. Lo había dicho en una junta para prefectos, a la cual Draco Malfoy no había asistido por culpa de un extraño suceso, un pato le robó su tarea y se puso a perseguirlo, en fin esa es otra historia, el punto es que el rubio no sabía de la prohibición y decidió ir a tomar un baño.

Oh, sí, terrible suceso fue que entró justamente cuando Harry, del ombligo para abajo, se convirtió en la parte posterior de un pez.

– ¿Potter? –alcanzó a decir Malfoy antes de desmayarse, cosa rara porque el señorito Malfoy es un mago y no debería sorprenderse de cualquier cosa, menos de Harry Potter siendo un sirenito. Harry lo observó, su rostro se tornó pálido y se le olvidó entrar al agua. ¡Funesta suerte que se reía de él! ¡Draco Malfoy era el primero en verlo con esa forma sirenesca!

Después de procesar el hecho de que tendría que casarse con él para eliminar la maldición, también se desmayó.

Ahora pasaremos a relatar de cómo el héroe trató de arreglar las cosas y terminó por empeorarlo.

Harry Potter no podía creer su desgracia, ahora se veía obligado a convencer a Draco Malfoy de ser su consorte, de esa forma podría deshacerse de la maldición… de una cosa estaba seguro, eso no pasaría.

A pesar de los consejos de su amiga Hermione, el domingo siguiente el moreno se levantó muy temprano para ir al lago y hablar con las sirenas. Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, las criaturas nada más lo vieron y soltaron chillidos ofendidos, la presencia de forajidos sin invitación no era grata.

Algunos empezaron a hablar en sirenesco antiguo y Harry presintió que las cosas saldrían mal. Una sirena grande se le acercó y hablo el sirenesco normal que el moreno podía entender.

– Intruso, por tu osadía de invadir nuestros dominios y de que no hayas hecho la limpieza semanal de la aleta, la maldición que cargas ha de aumentar su poder…

Lo sabía, mal, mal, muy mal.

Dejaremos a las sirenas en sus menesteres y seguiremos con el elegido.

El moreno nadó hasta alejarse de ellas y llegó hasta la orilla donde el lago donde se encontraba con el bosque prohibido.

Se sentó en una roca y observó su cuerpo, la cola del largo de sus piernas aleteaba despegando un olor a sal.

– No podría ser peor.

Ahh y con esas simples palabras que todo mortal sabe que no debe nombrar, convocó la furia de la maldición que pesaba sobre él.

Harry sintió que algo le cayó en la cabeza. Algo baboso… tentaculoso.

Lo tomó con las manos y cuál no sería su sorpresa al notar que se trataba de un calamar. Segundos después cayó otro y otro. La tierra se vio infestado por los cefalópodos que caían del cielo.

Allá en el castillo Hermione exclamó.

– Harry la cagó de nuevo.

Por ahora la historia enfoca su atención en otro muchacho con su propio dilema.

Draco Malfoy no sabía con la información recién adquirida, no sabía si seguir en shock, si tenía que hacer panfletos correr y gritar por toda la escuela "Harry Potter tiene cola de pescado", usar el buen y confiable chantaje o hacer una mariscada.

Blaise entró a su habitación en el momento en el que Draco enlistaba las cosas que podría hacer.

– Draco olvida todo lo que piensas en estos momentos.

– ¡Blaise! No entres sin tocar.

– Draco, es en serio, tienes _esa _cara ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que pusiste _esa_ cara?

Oh, sí, el triste incidente con la sierra eléctrica _mágica_.

– Pero Blaise, esta es LA noticia, verás Potter…

Blaise suspiró, salió de la habitación mientras Draco hacia extraños movimientos con las manos.

La historia deja de hablar de ellos y tratara sobre una joven nerd infravalorada por sus amigos.

– ¡Harry eres un idiota!

El moreno se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared, se preguntaran ustedes cómo movió la pared pero eso no es importante.

– ¡Pero pensé que podría arreglarlo!

La castaña bufó y siguió dando vueltas a la habitación, con lo brillante que había sido su plan.

– Ahora tendremos que acudir a una autoridad en la materia.

Ron sólo asentía y se metía bocadillos a la boca.

– ¿Pero quién podrá ayudarnos?

– El calamar gigante –dijo Hermione tajantemente.

Ron se atragantó.

– ¿El calamar gigante? –Preguntó Harry atontado por tantos golpes.

– ¿Cómo rayos nos va a ayudar el calamar gigante?

Hermione sacó unas fotos de su túnica, tampoco vamos a aclarar por qué traía las fotos consigo.

– Con esto –les tendió las fotos a ambos. Harry frunció la nariz y Ron se atragantó de nuevo. Era Dumby en traje de baño, Dumby corriendo, Dumby…

– ARGHH MIS OJOS –gritaron ambos jóvenes mientras Hermione reía maniáticamente porque era una genio y ella salvaría el día… otra vez, por supuesto que todo eso bien podría ser sólo un plan malvado del calamar gigante para conseguir una cita con el director, pues desde que entró había escuchado rumores de que al Calamar gigante le gustaba Dumbledore. ¿A quién le importaba? El mundo sabría que ella era el cerebro del equipo, quien siempre resolvía todo y no sus descerebrados amigos.

Lo que Hermione Granger no sabía es que el mundo nunca puso en duda eso.

Ahora nos cuenta la verdadera historia, sí la verdadera, si leen lo contrario ¡no le crean!, que el calamar gigante aceptó gustoso las fotografías y les dio la respuesta a todos sus problemas a través de un acertijo…

Cuando el reloj marque las dos en Octubre

el calor comerá yogur de cerezas

y Marte procederá a peinarse.

De acuerdo, Plan B.

La castaña obligó a Harry a hablar con Malfoy antes de que el rubio diera la noticia a Corazón de Mortífago (la autora afirma que esa idea se le ocurrió a ella solita y que definitivamente no lo leyó en una historia de otra autora más conocida y mejor que ella…. se vale soñar) en una entrevista que abarcaría cuatro páginas.

– ¡Cuatro páginas! –exclamó Harry ante la información.

La historia asegura que Potter y Malfoy sostuvieron una pelea de miradas de odio durante tres días antes de decidir a hablarse, sin moverse y a la mitad del Gran Comedor, lo bueno que era sábado cuando terminaron la querella por que el olor a pescado hubiera alertado a los demás estudiantes.

– Malfoy

– Potter, que sepas que no me interesa tu dinero, ya soy asquerosamente rico.

– ¡No te iba a dar dinero!

– Muy mal Potter, así no se trata a alguien que sabe tus oscuros secretos.

Todos los estudiantes dejaron de tomar sus alimentos y pusieron plena atención a la conversación, fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta que debía hablar con Malfoy en un lugar privado.

Afuera no, porque seguía lloviendo calamares; en Hogwarts se comió calamar empanizado, calamar relleno, ceviche de calamar, calamar frito, calamar con verduras y miles de platillos más durante todo el año, pero no ahondaremos en ellos y volvemos con nuestros dos protagonistas.

Se metieron en un aula vacía, de esas que abundan en Hogwarts cuando son necesarias, alguien dijo una vez que se reproducían, como los borrachos.

– Malfoy tienes que cancelar la entrevista con Corazón de Mortífago o… –Harry supo en ese momento que debió haber escuchado a Hermione en lugar de comerse ese pay de queso, pero era un muy buen pay de queso, demonios, empezaba a sonar como Ron.

– ¿O qué? –le preguntó Malfoy cuando se desesperó del silencio del otro.

– O les diré a todos lo de la sierra eléctrica _mágica_.

Pobre de Draco, su pasado lo perseguía.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Se supone que yo soy el que tiene que chantajear aquí!

Harry casi suelta una risa maléfica, pero era el héroe y no podía andar soltando risas maléficas por ahí ¿Quién las cuidaba después?

Entonces alguien interrumpió la conversación, resulta que la novia de Harry Potter: Ginny Weasley, por si alguien lo había olvidado, los había seguido para saber qué estaba pasando, pues como siempre, nadie le decía palabra alguna del asunto. Desafortunadamente para ella, nunca recibió un entrenamiento de espionaje por lo que la mejor idea que tuvo fue irrumpir en la habitación.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

A Harry se le habían quedado algunos de sus hábitos domingueros porque empezó a boquear como pececito.

– ¿Harry?

– Verás Ginny, es que se van a casar –respondió una voz detrás de ella.

– ¿QUÉ? –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Yo no me voy a casar con Potter! –exclamó Draco.

– Hermione ¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó Ginny.

– Pregúntaselo a Harry.

– Harry ¿es cierto?

Harry observó a Hermione, la chica no había dormido desde que el acertijo le había sido entregado, empezaba a soltar risitas nerviosas todo el tiempo y a desarrollar un tic en ambos ojos, lo cual era muy divertido. Para salvar la vida de su amiga, no había otra salida.

– Sí, es cierto.

A Draco casi le da un infarto, sorprendentemente a Ginny no.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER!

– Ginny, cálmate, hay una explicación.

– ¡BASTARDO! ¡ME HICISTE PERDER TRESCIENTOS GALEONES!

Ginny salió hecha una furia del aula después de propinarle una buena golpiza a Harry.

– ¡Estúpida Romilda Vane y sus apuestas! –masculló Ginny antes de azotar la puerta.

El chico no sabía si sobarse u ofenderse de que sólo hubiera apostado trescientos galeones, que poca fe tenía en él, mínimo debió haber apostado mil galeones.

– Eso no salió como lo planeé –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

– Granger, más vale que expliques esto –dijo Draco cuando finalmente pudo reponerse de la impresión, pero Hermione y Harry ya se habían ido.

Dejamos a un Draco Malfoy muy ofendido y seguimos con Harry y Hermione.

– Así que ya decidiste mi destino –dijo Harry en un aire teatral.

– Aún no me rindo con el acertijo pero debes tener un plan de rescate.

– Hermione, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero ¡Es Malfoy!

– Lo sé, es un pedazo de culo…

– ¡Hermione! –Harry se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos.

– Creo que deberías hablar con él, estoy un poco harta de desayunar caldo de calamar.

– No lo entiendes, tengo que casarme con amor ¡con amor! eso es imposible con Malfoy –Harry alzó las manos y empezó a agitarlas para enfatizar su punto.

– Es una maldición de las sirenas, creo que a lo que se refiere es que debes consumar el matrimonio.

Harry se quedó estático en su lugar con los brazos al aire ¿Consumar?

– Te r-refieres a-a t-ten-er…

– A que tengan sexo, sí.

Hermione siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención al drama interno de Harry.

Pobre de nuestro héroe en cuestión, arrinconado a darle su flor al malvado de Draco Malfoy. Hermione llegó hasta su Sala Común y le contó a su novio sobre la boda que se celebraría, Ron rugió, sacó su varita y fue directo a cruciar a Draco Malfoy, para resarcir el honor de su hermana.

Ginny después de una ardua negociación con Romilda, logró reducir la deuda a la mitad y podía ir pagando con fotos de Harry y Draco, así que su enojo disminuyó y estuvo dispuesta en ayudar a Harry en lo que necesitara para conquistar al joven de cabellos rubios.

La historia deja de hablar de estos personajes menores y se centra nuevamente en Draco.

El pobre iba caminando por los pasillos muy confundido, su reloj se había parado marcando las dos de la tarde y por más hechizos que le aplicara no parecía reaccionar. En eso un Ron Weasley muy molesto apareció de la nada apuntándole con la varita -por favor, nada de malos pensamientos aquí, perversotas- y a punto de soltar varias maldiciones.

Draco no pensaba dejar las cosas así y decidió defenderse, sacó su varita y estaba dispuesto a atacar pero Ron se tropezó y se cayó antes de llegar hasta él.

– ¡No dejaré que te cases con Harry para que mi hermana ande por ahí con cualquiera! –dijo Ron cuando pudo despegar la cara del piso.

– ¡A mí nadie me dice que hacer!

– ¡No lo voy a permitir!

– ¡Me voy a casar con él y no es de tu incumbencia!

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry que había sido alertado por Ginny que le dijo Romilda que le dijo Pansy que le dijo Seamus que le dijo Hagrid que le dijo Luna que le dijo Hermione que Ron iba a matar a Draco.

Draco se quedó perplejo, su cara se puso más pálida de lo normal.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? –dijo Pansy burlona.

– Y-yo no…

– Me alegro por tu decisión –dijo Hermione, Harry no se lo creía, bueno, nadie se lo creía.

– ¡Cállense! No es así, yo sólo…

– Draco, te dije que esto saldría mal –dijo Blaise y movió la cabeza negativamente.

– ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando! –gritó Draco y fue a esconderse tras Blaise.

Ah, y entonces el monstruo en el pecho de Harry –conocido por algunas personas como Tritonin, pues ahora tenía un lado sirenesco – rugió al ver como Draco se refugiaba en los brazos de Zabini.

– Zabini ¡Aléjate de mi futuro esposo! –gritó Harry.

– ¡No me voy a casar contigo, Potter!

– Así es –dijo Ron con júbilo – Harry se va a casar con Ginny así que más te vale te alejes Malfoy.

– ¡Cállate, Weasley! ¡Potter no se va a casar con tu hermana la comadreja, se va a casar conmigo!

– ¡Zabini, te lo advierto!

Se gritaron más cosas incoherentes durante varios minutos más, hasta que llegó la profesora McGonagall alertada por el escándalo, un poco tarde porque Draco ya había hechizado a Ron, Harry había hechizado a Blaise y se había llevado a Draco por la fuerza.

– Entonces ¿Se van a casar o no? –Preguntó Romilda intrigada.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

La historia deja de hablar de Romilda y Pansy y se centra en Harry y Draco.

Harry se había llevado a Draco al baño de prefectos y había cerrado la puerta con magia.

– ¡Suéltame, Potter!

– A mí tampoco me agrada lo del matrimonio, pero…

– ¿Cuál matrimonio? No va a haber matrimonio alguno –dijo Draco y se cruzó de brazos.

– Entonces ¿por qué le dijiste a Ron que te ibas a casar conmigo?

– Eso no tiene nada que ver.

– Escucha, las cosas son más complicadas ahora, desgraciadamente la maldición…

– ¿Maldición? –Algo hizo click en la mente de Draco – ¿Qué maldición?

Harry gruñó, el imbécil no lo dejaba decir una oración completa, se sentó en una de las bancas alrededor de la tina.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –Preguntó Draco exasperado.

– Sí.

– Entonces ya me voy.

– Nos vamos a quedar los dos hasta mañana.

– ¡No me voy a quedar contigo aquí!

Harry no respondió, desvió la mirada y se dispuso a esperar.

Draco dio vueltas al baño, se jaló los cabellos, gritó, pataleó, berreó, dio más vueltas al baño, volvió a gritar pero Harry no iba a ceder en lo más mínimo.

– Malfoy, sólo llevamos media hora aquí.

– ¡Moriré! ¡Moriré de inanición! Todos deben estar muy preocupados, harán búsquedas por todo el castillo pero será demasiado tarde, encontrarán mi hermoso cuerpo sin vida…

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró, el joven rubio siguió y siguió con su perorata. La historia deja a los jóvenes en el baño y vuelve con Hermione Granger.

– Profesora McGonagall –Hermione se asomó a la oficina de la subdirectora.

– Señorita Granger, ¿se le ofrece algo?

– Verá, es sobre el caso de Harry.

– Sí, algo muy desafortunado.

– ¿Hay algo que no nos ha dicho?

– Pues ya que lo menciona…

Afortunadamente Draco no murió de inanición, se cansó tanto de planear su funeral que se quedó dormido al igual que Harry, quien se cansó de escucharlo.

Cuando despertó soltó un grito que resonó en toda la escuela. Trató de no desmayarse porque ya se había desmayado mucho en esta historia y eso no es muy Malfoy. Estaba en la orilla de la tina, que más que tina parecía piscina, la parte inferior de su cuerpo se enroscaba y desenroscaba, era era…

– ¡Un caballito de mar! –gritó Draco a todo pulmón.

Potter lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– No me esperaba que esto pasara –murmuró.

– ¿Qué me hiciste, Potter?

– Yo no hice nada…. aunque tal vez lo tuyo sí fue mi culpa…

– ¡Arréglalo ahora mismo!

– ¡No puedo! –exclamó Harry, moviendo la cola y entonces Draco se dio cuenta del estado de Potter, como la última vez que lo vio en ese baño, ¡tenía cola! y él era mitad ¡hipocampo! no pudo más y se desmayó.

Despertó porque sintió agua en la cara. Trató de moverse pero alguien lo tenía agarrado de la cintura, enfocó la vista, estaba dentro de la tina. Sintió un peso desnudo contra su piel, giró la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró lo el inepto de Potter viéndolo.

– El agua te calma –dijo Harry.

– ¡Suéltame, Potter! –gritó Draco.

– Bueno –Harry lo soltó y Draco casi se ahoga.

– ¡No me sueltes, no me sueltes!

Draco abrazó a Harry para no caer hasta el fondo.

– Tienes que aprender a controlar tu cuerpo –dijo Harry divertido.

– ¡No quiero aprender a controlarlo, no quiero se mitad caballito de mar! ¡Quiero mis piernas de regreso! –Draco enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, más tarde diría que fue la influencia caballeresca.

– Sólo pasa los domingos, mañana regresarás a la normalidad – le dijo Harry pasando su mano por el cabello rubio, la verdad no era todo taaan malo.

– Tengo que hablar con Blaise –susurró Draco, el brazo de Harry que lo sostenía por la espalda lo pegó más.

– ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Zabini? –Draco podría jurar que escuchó un gruñido sirenesco.

– Como mi súbdito tiene que encontrar una solución a esto –dijo Draco con tono de que era lo más obvio del mundo, se separó un poco.

– Ah…

– Creo que ya puedo nadar por mí mismo.

– De acuerdo –Harry lo soltó lentamente y Draco se mantuvo flotando.

El joven de cabellos rubios, sedosos y manejables, se le quedó viendo y hubo otro click en su mente.

– ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo! –declaró.

– ¿Qué? –Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

– He descubierto tu plan, todo esto era para llevarme a la cama pero ¡no lo lograrás! alguien como yo no puede acostarse con un plebeyo como tú –dijo Draco y para enfatizar su punto se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

Harry lo empujó y Draco casi se ahoga de nuevo. ¡Malfoy era insoportable!

A la mañana siguiente, cuenta la historia, que Harry rumiaba en el comedor.

– ¿Harry, estás bien? –preguntó Hermione cuando se sentó junto a él. Ron ya estaba metiéndose a la boca todo lo que estaba frente a él.

– Definitivamente, no me voy a casar con ese imbécil –dijo Harry viendo feo a la mesa de Slytherin.

– No te preocupes Harry, ya avancé con el acertijo –Hermione se aclaró la garganta –"Para de la maldición librarse…"

– Continua –Harry estaba expectante.

– Es todo.

– ¿Todo?

– Es todo lo que he descifrado.

Harry se dio de topes contra la mesa.

Al otro lado, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se ofendió mucho.

– ¡Tiene que dejar de golpearse la cabeza! No me voy a casar con alguien con un chichón.

– Así que sí te casas –dijo Blaise.

– No.

– Draco, de verdad tienes que controlar esa bipolaridad tuya –dijo Pansy.

– Es culpa del caballito de mar.

– ¿Cuál caballito de mar? –preguntó Theodore.

Draco empezó a darse de topes contra la mesa.

Romilda le dio un codazo a Ginny.

– Te dije, el uno para el otro.

Ah sí, eso aconteció en el desayuno, la historia entonces da un salto aquí hasta el siguiente domingo en el baño de prefectos.

– Potter…

Harry tenía casi todo el cuerpo en el agua, sus codos de recargaban en la orilla y su cabeza se acunaba en sus manos.

– Pooootteeeer

Harry gruñó y volteó hacia el otro que estaba flotando en medio de la piscina.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Me duele.

Harry suspiró y aleteó hasta él.

– ¿Qué?

– Me duele, no se desenrosca.

Harry se dispuso a sumergirse.

–Tócalo con cuidado, que es delicado.

Harry bufó y se sumergió, encontró una herida en la cola prensil. El chico la tocó y la herida se cerró.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó Draco cuando Harry emergió del agua.

– Quien sabe, pero ya se curó.

– Ah, bueno.

Siguieron nadando un rato más sin hablarse hasta que Harry decidió otra cosa.

– Malfoy, no podemos seguir toda la vida así.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Soluciónalo!

– Ya te dije que la única manera hasta ahora es casándonos y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que eso no pasará.

– Ehm, ajá.

– Hay que encontrar otra forma.

Se pusieron a pensar y por supuesto, les cayó la noche, recuperaron las piernas y salieron del agua.

– Potter, ponte unos pantalones, ya te dije que no me acostaré contigo.

– ¿Quién se quiere acostar contigo?

– Todo el mundo.

– Pues yo no.

– ¿Cómo que no?

– Que no, Malfoy, déjame pasar.

Pero Draco en lugar de dejarlo pasar, acabó con el espacio entre ellos y le dio un beso. Como suele pasar en estos casos, la pequeña parte del cerebro de Harry que funcionaba se bloqueó.

¿Cómo no se iba a bloquear? Si la lengua de Draco hacía _eso_ en su boca, y luego hacía _eso_ en su cuello. Harry gimió cuando las manos del otro llegaron a su trasero y apretaron hasta juntar sus cuerpos.

Draco gimió cuando Harry empezó a frotarse contra él, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al suelo, Draco estaba concentrado en la boca de Harry sobre sus tetillas y luego bajando hacia su miembro erecto.

Lalalalalala

La autora no sabe cómo seguir el lemon que ahora será acuático

lalalalalalallalala.

En lo que le llega la inspiración nos saltamos a la semana siguiente.

– Potter…

– ¿Qué?

– Tengo una bolsa.

– ¿Qué?

Harry se acercó a Draco para examinarla, la picó y la bolsa se movió.

– ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, está vivo!

– No seas idiota- le regaño Draco.

– Ay, no – Harry se jaló los cabellos – ¡Malfoy, estás embarazado!

– ¡Eso es imposible!

– Técnicamente no, en los caballitos de mar el macho lleva los huevos.

– Eso significa que eres una niña, ja ja –dijo señalando a Harry, el joven elegido puso cara de pocos amigos.

– Malfoy, no sé si te des cuenta de la situación ¡estás embarazado!

Draco hizo lo único que encontró posible, se desmayó.

No despertó hasta la mañana siguiente en la enfermería, no había signos del embarazo, afortunadamente. Harry se quedó toda la noche junto a él y qué es lo que recibe ¡gritos!

– ¡Esto es tú culpa!

– ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó!

Hermione entró a parar la discusión.

– Son idiotas, pero con ganas.

Harry la miró asustado, ella hablaba en serio.

– ¿Herm?

– Harry, el sexo era _después_ del matrimonio no_ antes_ del matrimonio, ¿entiendes la diferencia entre antes y después?

– Ahora estás siendo cruel.

Draco asintió.

– ¡La maldición ahora es permanente!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué maldición?

– ¿P-pe-pero eso cómo puede ser? –dijo Harry agitado, parecía tener un ataque de pánico.

– Detalles que… no te dijo McGonagall.

– ¿Qué maldición?

– La buena noticia para Malfoy es que sólo se transformará cuando tú estés en celo.

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

– La mala noticia es que si tienen sexo en esa temporada quedará preñado, los efectos sólo se ve cuando está transformado.

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

Esta vez fue Harry quien se desmayó.

– ¿Qué maldición? –preguntó Draco de nuevo.

Así fue como Draco y Harry tuvieron progenie sirenesca, no se casaron, porque ya no servía de nada y eso es muy cursi. Sus sirenitos fueron a Hogwarts y el director que no sabemos quién es, se vio obligado a abrir otra casa en Hogwarts: Tritonin, pues había muchos alumnos mitad sirenas en la escuela. Porque Harry no se controlaba en su temporada de celo y Draco no lo controlaba, así que muchos huevos fueron fecundados y de ellos salieron muchos hijos.

Claro que no todos fueron de ellos, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar de todas partes sirenas grandes y pequeñas, las sirenas del lago reclamaron su derecho a ir a Hogwarts y así se hizo.

El linaje sirenesco creció a través de los años.

Dícese fue un final feliz.

Esperen, aún no acabamos, en un rincón de la biblioteca una chica castaña exclamó:

– ¡Lo he descubierto!

¡Por fin! Hermione había descubierto la verdad, oh si tan sólo hubiera descubierto antes, cuando servía, que el antídoto era comer gelatina de mandarina….

Fin

N/A: ¿Alguien se esperaba ese final? Porque yo no.

Reviews o les lloverán calamares.

Si quieren ver los fanarts XD, no olviden quitar los espacios: http : // vampisandi. livejournal . com / 47641 . html


End file.
